Paper Mario XD 3: The Great SwennOt Search!
'''Paper Mario XD 3: The Great SwennOt Search! (やはりペーパーマリオ： スーパー検索！ Paper Mario Again: Super Search!) Is third game in the Paper Mario XD Series. The game is not officially finished yet. Nintendo only made four chapters so far. The game is for the WiiU and WiiPad, just like the other two games in the series. Official Website Description The Mushroom Kingdom was all fine that morning. Well, until Bowser woke up. Princess Peach was still asleep in her bed when it happened. Bowser went outside for his morning walk when he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever layed eyes on! Then, it hypnotised him to become a Dark SwennOt named Roary! Everyone was turned into a Dark SwennOt except for just a few of our heroes! Mario also finds some Light SwennOts along the way... Chapters Chapter 1: SwennOt or Not Bowser gets up and sees a Rainbow Shooting Star that suddenly hypnotises him. His eyes become red, and he becomes a spiky shell with eyes, a mouth, and long teeth. The star calls him Roary. The whole Mushroom Kingdom is transformed into Dark SwennOts such as Likker (Yoshi), Mayor Mushrooms (Toadsworth), and Moneyster (Wario)! Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Merlon run away to Twin Jungles where they meet King OtSwenn, a Light SwennOt shaped like a crown with a moustache. A friend named Theodare was with him. King OtSwenn gave Mario, our hero, the power to wall jump, identify new things, and turn in to himself! Theodare gave him the power to ride on a skateboard to do tricks or going over dangerous hazards... Chapter 2: Opposite Day Mario, Kimg OtSwenn, and Thedare escaped the Twin Jungles after somehow defeating Segmento (A Dark SwennOt Wiggler). They found Scary Caverns, the place where the next hero was supposed to be, according to Squizzard, the wizard they met along the way. They found a new SwennOt named Swiguel, the one which could make Mario switch to a parallel dimension where some obstacles don't exist that were in the original dimension... But watch out! Some other things can exist there that don't exist in the normal dimension. It was also shocking when Mario learned he could only use King OtSwenn and another SwennOt at the same time... Chapter 3: Falling in Lava Mario and Merlon peacefully made it to the next place they needed to go after defeating Nolrem's personal SwennOt, Twipstar, who Nolrem did not know was evil. On their way, they fell into Lavaland. They met Powzter, another Light SwennOt. He could make them be able to aim and shoot lasers anywhere. He seemed to be the son of King OtSwenn. They went on their journey to get back up and go to Scorchna (The Dark SwennOt Queen of Lavaland)'s Castle. Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland... For the Dark SwennOts After destroying Scorchna's castle, they headed straight to Snow Fields, the snowy worlds. Another SwennOt came to them named Snoah. He could freeze Mario's enemies for a limited amount of time, depending on how small they are. They were not too far from the next hero... Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo WiiPad Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games